


Day One: Fast Food Joint

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Glitra Week 2020 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985), Spop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Taunting, Teasing, Tumblr: Glitra Week, catra works at brightmoon burgers, fast food friends, flirtacious, friends flirting, glimmer comes often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Catra is a disgruntled employee at Brightmoon Burgers, Glimmer is her favorite customer.
Relationships: Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Gatra/Glimmer, Glimmtra, Glimtra - Relationship, Glitra - Relationship
Series: Glitra Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Day One: Fast Food Joint

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #glitraweek on Tumblr! I ride or die for Catradora but I have ever-increasingly been a fan of Glitra. It is a surprisingly under-represented ship! These two have SUCH good chemistry as foils, friends, enemies...lovers. I love both of them so much! Also it is rare that I write AUs so this was an interesting challenge for me. Stay tuned, I'm doing each prompt for Glitra Week...though the days are slightly off since I'm behind.

“Welcome to Brightmoon Burgers home of the Princes ¾ Pounder, how can I help you?” Catra drawled, staring vacant at the customer before her. They all started to look the same after a while. She half-listened to them drawl on with their order, numbly punching the order into her computer. 

_ When does this shift end again?  _

She glanced at the clock, tail twitching.  __

_ Six more hours!?  _

_ Damn, Hordak why did I even take this shitty job?!  _

“Next?”

Catra’s eyes immediately widened, a new light coming to her eye at the site of her next patron with that tell-tale pink and purple hair. 

“Sparkles?” She asked, a mischievous grin coming to her lips. 

“Horde scum,” the princess leveled her with the usual look of dubious annoyance. 

“What’ll it be, princess?” The last words twisted into a malevolent snarl. Sparkles maybe Catra’s favorite customer, but only because she was so fun to tease. The truth was Catra hated the glittery cream puff princess. All sparkle, no substance.  _ Damn princess has never worked a shitty job like this a day in her life. She just got to lay around the castle all day, doing nothing except going out and getting shitty fast food.  _

“Hello?! Horde Scum!” 

Catra snapped back to the bratty princess in front of her. 

“I’ll have two cheese-burgers and an order of fancy fries.” Catra tapped the computer before her, nails tip tapping against the screen. 

“One veggie burger and a bottle of water, got it.” She looked up to see Sparkles’s lips quirk in irritation. 

“Two cheese-burgers Catra and fancy fries!” 

“Uh-huh, sure,” she nodded dismissively waving a hand, punching it in. “order up!” 

“Catra!” Sparkles cried, exasperated. Her voice climbed to a pitch that made her ears twitch. She mustered a laugh. 

“Order will come out over there,” she nodded towards the counter. Sparkles stared at her, gray-purple eyes narrowing.  _ They were nice eyes...sparkly just like the rest of her. Huh. _

Glimmer opened her mouth, then closed it. Fixing Catra with a glare. She turned on her heel and stormed towards the pick-up counter. 

Catra watched her go, hips swaying left to right. 

“Hey! You! You listening to me? I want a double order of the Swift Wind Slushy.” 

Catra turned back to the counter, keeping one eye out for Sparkles order. 

“Sparkles! I got an order for Sparkles here!” She screamed far louder than necessary minutes later when the order pinged as ready. She fled from her station at the front counter and held Sparkle’s bag aloft. 

“Sparkles! Woo hoo!”” Catra relished in petty victory watching the princess shuffle forward from the crowd of bewildered customers. All of them staring openly at Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, now known as Sparkles. She seized the bag, yanking it from Catra’s grip with a curse. 

“You’re the  _ worst  _ Horde Scum!” Catra grinned toothily, folding her arms, 

“You wouldn’t want me any other way, Sparkles.” 

She watched Glimmer bite her lip in fury. Taking the paper bag and scrunching it up with both fists. 

“I want you to stop messing with me!” 

“But it’s so fun!” Catra teased, she waved as Sparkles began to well...sparkle. In a puff of pink glitter she was gone, leaving the stinking smell of fried food and sweaty patrons. 

The light-hearted humor of Catra’s chest settled again into apathy. At least Sparkles was fun. For all her prissy privilege at least she made Catra laugh. 

_ Sparkles should be here by now,  _ Catra mused three days later when there was no sign of the princess. Not that she was counting or anything. She wasn’t. The princess usually made an appearance at least three times a week. But she hadn’t come since the last time. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have… _

“You’re going to get fired if you keep zoning out like that and not attending to your customers.” That familiar voice brought Catra back to attention. 

“Sparkles!” Catra exclaimed, instantly hoping her voice did not betray her, though it clearly already had. Sparkles eyed here with a gleam, this time she was the one smirking all knowingly. 

“Miss me, Horde Scum?”

“Pshhh you wish.” Catra distracted herself, staring down at the computer again. “Same order?”

“I was actually thinking of getting a veggie burger and a bottle of water,” the princess mocked. Catra looked up again. Sparkles round, warm face across the counter from her.  _ Since when was the princesses face so...friendly, even when she was taunting her?  _

“Wait...you serious?”

“Ha! Never! Double cheeseburger and make that a fancy fry and a vanilla shake.” 

“Of course _you_ get a _vanilla_ shake,” Catra quickly returned to her bravado, punching in Sparkles order. The princess glanced behind her at the increasingly agitated customers. 

“What time do you get off?” 

“I don’t know princess, depends on what time I get turned on.” 

“What?” A blush seared across Sparkle’s cheeks. Catra threw her head back, cackling. 

“Catra!” The grating voice of Hordak came screeching from the kitchen. Catra cringed, looking back to Sparkles with a devious smirk. 

The princess, still blushing, threw her coins down on the counter and teleported away. 

Catra left for her break as soon as her Airlandia coworker relieved her. She took off the dumb “Bright Moon Burgers,” cap and swunger herself over the counter with carefree ease, eyes trained on Sparkles who sat at the farthest table, finishing off her fries. 

“I’m off on break, what do you want?” Catra demanded, hands planted on her hips. Sparkles looked at her, eyes running up and down her form in a way that made heat rise in her chest. 

“Sit,” Sparkles getured with a fry. To her own surprise Catra sat, sliding into the booth across from her. The princess pushed the fry basket between them. 

“Have some,” 

“Are they poisoned?” 

“Haha,” Sparkles commented dryly. “You can’t be calling me Sparkles and teasing me in front of people, Horde Scum.” Catra rolled her eyes, though the princess spoke not unkindly. In fact, she was being too nice. 

“I’m going to be queen someday, I need my people to respect me.” Catra rolled her eyes, helping herself to a fry. 

“You princesses,” she scoffed. “All so prim and proper and all about respect and decorum. You’ve never really had to work a day in your life.” 

“That’s not true Horde Scum! Believe it or not I’ve had to work really hard! Just in a different way than you...I…” Sparkles twirled a fry between her fingers. She looked around nervously. “Why do you think I come here?” Those purple-gray eyes met Catra’s. Catra shivered, hair rising for some reason she wouldn’t dare name. 

“You come here to make my life my interest obviously,” Catra plucked the fry from her grip and ate it, as sultry as she could muster and winked. Sparkle’s cheeks rose in a blush. She looked down at the faded table. 

“I come here to get a break. To laugh and have fun and forget about stupid political duties and I come here to….see you.” 

The sudden vulnerability made Catra squirm. 

“Well…” she started after a few moments, “it’s not like I’m leaving this joint anytime soon.” 

Sparkles smiled, a nice smile. Genuine. It made her face light up in a way that set Catra at ease. Like she never wanted that smile to go away. And to think...it was Catra herself who brought out that smile in Sparkles. It made her head spin for a moment. She returned Sparkle's smile with her own wry smirk. 

“I’ll go easy on the ‘Sparkles,’if you promise to leave something in the tip jar once in a while, you cheap skate.” The princess nodded, reaching for the last of the fries. Catra let her do so without any smart comment. She shifted from her seat, standing over Catra. 

“I have to get back to my work. But I’ll be back tomorrow, Catra.” 

“See you soon, Cream Puff.” 

Sparkles rolled her eyes but giggled, the pink sparkles danced across her as she got ready to teleport. Catra watched her form light up and then evaporate. A little twinkle of light settling on her cheeks.


End file.
